Free to Prosper
by DXRULES103
Summary: By the will of Athena, Achilles does not kill Hector. Plans have been made to change the course of history with Achilles, Hector, and Odysseus at its head. Achilles/Briseis Hector/Andromache etc etc….
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers**: I own no one and I am not doing this for profit. This is pure fun.

**A/N**: I finally edited this chapter! Forgive me for my lack of updating and for such a long term of waiting. I apologize profusely. Reviews appreciated!

**Summary**: By the will of Athena, Achilles does not kill Hector. Plans have been made to change the course of history with Achilles, Hector, and Odysseus at its head. Many couples will be featured.

Hector gasping with pain thanks to the spear tip that was pierced deep into his left shoulder looked up expectantly at Achilles.

He knew that he was close to death.

His mind flashed to Adromache and his son.

_I will meet you again._

Achilles glared at the man before him; ready to make the death blow. But before he could enact the thrust that would end the prince's life – mist swirled around and between him and Hector.

He tried to move; to pass and to push through the mist, but the mist was strong.

It was a barrier. It was like the mist didn't want him to kill.

_**Some god must have caused this.**_

Indeed it seemed to be so.

As Hector closed his eyes and passed out, the mist swirled around them; covering them from everyone's sight.

Achilles, breathing heavily, put down his sword and then sheathed it.

"Speak! I know that you are here," he furiously said.

The thought of giving whoever the god or goddess was some show of respect never came up in his mind. He was to drawn in anger at the fact that his revenge was interrupted.

"Listen, son of Thetis, listen…" a voice said as the mist that was between Achilles' sword and Hector transformed into Athena Pallas.

The grey-eyed goddess who bore the Aegis looked down at the fallen and unconscious body of the Prince of Troy.

Achilles saw no emotion in her eyes until she turned to face him.

In her eyes, he saw determination and inside that determination – the glory that only a god and goddess could hold.

"You must not kill him, Achilles," she said in a dangerously low tone of voice.

Achilles raised an eyebrow at her statement. He was about to speak, but the goddess was quicker.

"No objections. Stay your hand. Take him to your ten. Heal him. I have other plans." Athena said.

Achilles put his hands behind his back and crossed them in thought. He then looked at the goddess of wisdom curiously.

"You have plans?" he asked. "You are going against the word of the others…"

Athena smiled slightly.

"Believe it or not, son of Thetis, you and Hector are well loved by the gods," she replied.

"And you are for him?" the son of Peleus asked in disgust.

Athena laughed. She easily detected the feelings Achilles bore at the thought of her choosing the son of Troy over him. She laughed a little more loudly.

It was a laugh that most mortals would flinch at, but not Achilles. Instead, he glared more at the goddess without any fear of retaliation of some sort at his outright disrespect.

"Apollo is." Athena answered. "I respect Hector." She looked down at the said man once more. "He's strong, clever, and true to his reverence of the gods." She looked back up to Achilles and to the man's hidden fire. "No, I'm here for you. I see how you are with the young priestess Briseis cousin of Hector. You deserve to live."

"And Hector as well?" Achilles asked; knowing the answer even though he knew he wouldn't like it.

"Hector surely shall live for if you kill him you _will _die." Athena assured.

She bent down on her knees and touched Hector's head. She then stood up and touched Achilles on the forehead.

"Your mother wishes it to be so."

Achilles thought about pulling away, but he didn't. It was the daughter of Zeus whose hand was touching his skin. And the mere fact that this goddess mentioned his growing feelings for Briseis and his mother captured his attention.

"Thetis holds one of Zeus' ears and I hold the other. We both whisper, son of Peleus. We whispered for your safety. And Zeus agreed."

"But Hector must live?

Athena nodded.

"Hector must live," she answered. She pulled away her hand. "Control your rage. Control your pride. I know you miss your dear cousin Patroclus, but you must pull your thoughts away from vengeance, Achilles. I promise thee that you shall live and your name shall still be remembered forever."

Achilles stood straighter.

'Yes." Athena continued with satisfaction in her eyes. "You will live and have all the glory that would be given to you if you had killed Hector, and had been killed later in the war."

Achilles looked down at Hector and then back at Athena. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. It was indeed a promising thing to be told that one would live and still garner glory that would last through the ages.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked finally.

Athena's regality shined brighter after his acceptance.

"An image has already played before the spectators. They think you killed him. They have seen you tie rope around his ankles and back to your chariot. You are showing them your hatred and your triumph."

She pointed to the side. The mist flew apart and then engulfed his chariot.

"See, the prince is already there to leave."

As so he was, Hector was laying down on some invisible.

Achilles took in a deep breath as he ultimately decided to trust in the goddess before him. He walked to the chariot, took a step, and stood triumphantly.

He took the reins and beckoned the horses to move.

As he rode away from the gates of Troy, he heard Athena whisper to him.

"No one will see Hector. Order everyone to leave. I will appear to you then with further instructions."

Achilles didn't respond but rode on. He glanced at Hector. He knew that he couldn't turn back. He made the decision to go follow the will of Athena.

After all, she gave him a promise; a promise for life and glory.

He liked the sound of that.

Athena looked on as Achilles galloped away.

"Let us hope Odysseus can figure out a plan…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**TBC**

**End-note**: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Reviews appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers**: This isn't for profit. I don't own anything.

**A/N**: This is my second Troy story. This will be multi-chaptered. I hope you all enjoyed!

**Summary**: By the will of Athena, Achilles does not kill Hector. Plans have been made to change the course of history with Achilles, Hector, and Odysseus at its head. Many couples will be featured.

Odysseus watched the wave's crash upon the beach. He knew that far beyond those very waters was his home in Ithaca.

_**And in Ithaca there is my wife Penelope.**_

He missed her so much. He missed her and his son so very much.

He sometimes wondered – maybe even wished that the war didn't happen.

_**But I can't change anything.**_

He closed his eyes.

He could almost smell the sweet perfume that Penelope always wore.

"The war will not be as long as originally planned."

Odysseus turned swiftly at the sudden emergence of a speaker's voice.

But no one was there.

"Turn back to the ocean, King Odysseus," the same voice ordered. "And do not speak."

A certain feeling of knowing came over Odysseus. His mind and heart told him to listen carefully to this mysterious voice.

Deciding to trust in himself and the voice, Odysseus turned his gaze back to the sea.

"No once can here me, but you."

_**I am speaking to whom?**_

"The sun god does not miss anything."

_**Apollo son of Leah!**_

"And son of Zeus… Listen carefully… Achilles did _not _kill Hector."

Odysseus withheld from widening his eyes.

_**Why?**_

"Athena and I have agreed on something. We've agreed with the blessing of our great father Zeus that Achilles and Hector shall live."

_**Live….**_

"With your help – only you can make a plan for the war to end in _our _favor."

_**I can end it?**_

"Yes, you are no mere warrior. You are also a man skilled in the art of politics. You are as clever as a fox – maybe even more than the little creature. Your intelligence made you the favorite of the ever wise Athena. I respect that. Think quickly – Achilles and Hector have come."

Odysseus blinked. He rubbed his chin at what had been told and turned to the camp.

And there Achilles was! The demigod looked quite calm under the circumstances of returning from battle. It was like the warrior knew something others didn't and couldn't comprehend.

_**The war could end early. And if that is so, I can return to my family.**_

He smiled slightly. Yes, he would trust in the gods with the war, his life, his fortune, and his friend Achilles' life on the line. Yes, he must trust in the gods.

_**Now, how will I end it all?**_

He looked out into the depths of the water before him.

Home was his true destination.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**TBC**

**End-note**: I hope you enjoy the replacement. Reviews appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers**: I own no one and I am not doing this for profit. This is pure fun.

**A/N**: Forgive me for my lack of updating and for such a long term of waiting. I apologize profusely. Reviews appreciated!

**Summary**: By the will of Athena, Achilles does not kill Hector. Plans have been made to change the course of history with Achilles, Hector, and Odysseus at its head. Many couples will be featured.

Achilles dismissed all of his men including Eudorus. With Eudorus, he explicitly ordered that Briseis to be brought out his own tent and into Eudorus'.

When question, he merely glared at his right hand man and said that he wished to be alone.

He let his horses rest behind his ten. He was glad of the choice he made. There was no easy spot to view whatever he was up to.

He didn't struggle a bit when lifting the limp body of the Prince of Troy. He didn't feel any sense of anxiety or fear for he knew that he had the gods in his favor including the one that he secretly revered more than the others besides his mother and Zeus.

He had Athena.

"You made a right choice."

Achilles neither smiled nor winced at the suddenness of Athena's low voice. He just tilted his head and laid the prince down on the fur.

_I expected it as much. Tell me, oh wise one, will I have to heal him or will you?_

The grey eyed woman appeared before his eyes with an interesting slight smile upon her face as she chuckled with good humor.

"I cannot believe that so few think of you not as a cunning man, but as a mere violent skillful warrior."

_I'll take that neither as a compliment or an insult._

"It wasn't intended as either."

They both looked at the unconscious form of Hector the Tamer of Horses. He still looked every bit of the man that was adored and fear by all. He was still a prince.

_I would have defeated him._

"I know you would have. I never denied the fact that you are the greater warrior."

Achilles looked back at the goddess in mild amusement.

_And I thought that you only give compliments to one sly fox my dear friend Odysseus._

"Yes, he is a favorite." The goddess made his blue eyes lock with her grey ones. "If Zeus had lain with Thetis you would have been the most powerful god known."

Achilles refrained from laughing.

_I am no god._

Athena shook her head.

"When all of this is over – you _will _be a god."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**TBC**

**End-note**: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Reviews appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers**: I own no one and I am not doing this for profit. This is pure fun.

**A/N**: Forgive me for my lack of updating and for such a long term of waiting. I apologize profusely. Reviews appreciated!

**Summary**: By the will of Athena, Achilles does not kill Hector. Plans have been made to change the course of history with Achilles, Hector, and Odysseus at its head. Many couples will be featured.

Athena waited patiently for a reaction from Achilles. She knew that what she had just said was a strange thing to hear. She knew that Achilles would feel both angry and surprised that she had made such a statement.

_Patience for such a bold remark… _

Achilles stance became almost defensive, but then his turquoise eyes flashed.

"I can read you well. You are skilled at fending off any tells in battle and now even in conversation. You heard me, son of Thetis. You are to become a god."

"How?" the warrior asked; his lion like temper lessening as the statement sunk in.

The goddess laughed. But this time she did not intend for it to strike fear although she knew quite well that fear would not enter Achilles' heart at a mere sound of her amusement.

_I knew I chose you for a reason._

"All your young life, your mother had tried and failed to make become immortal," she carefully said. She knew that her father was watching. But she did not fear him. "I am here not as your goddess, but as a sister to her brother. There are things set in motion for you to become what your mother wished for you to be."

Showing no emotion whatsoever but curiosity and disbelief, Achilles replied, "Wasn't it you that said that if I was born a god then I would have been the strongest god ever?"

_Your intelligence grows._

Athena made sure to smile genuinely this time.

"Destiny and the Fates are strange things. Once we change the outcome of the war, another battle is set to begin. You know history. Tell me that you did not learn of the possibility of the Titan's escaping."

Achilles frowned. "What does that have to do with me?"

Athena smiled secretly. "A god of your stature can defeat anyone and anything."

She saw the realization his eyes come quite quickly. She relished that fact that Achilles' mind was indeed intelligent and very cunning.

Achilles looked confident. "You speak vaguely. Why don't I deal with one war?"

Athena's keen ears heard the coming footstep of the planner and her other favorite Odysseus.

"I will not heal Hector. Call on your mother. Converse with the King of Ithaca…You have a lot of work ahead of you, son of Thetis."

_Your destiny lies not only with the humans, but with the gods._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**TBC**

**End-note**: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Reviews appreciated!


End file.
